Legends:Reforma de Ruusan
thumb|[[Legends:Tarsus Valorum|Tarsus Valorum, o arquiteto da Reforma Ruusan.|295x295px]] A Reforma de Ruusan foi um evento que reestruturou toda a República Galáctica após as Novas Guerras Sith, tomando o poder do Chanceler Supremo e reinvestindo no Senado Galáctico. Reforma As reformas foram decretadas pelo então chanceler Tarsus Valorum e também resultou nas medidas Gabinete Medidas & Padrões redefinindo o ano zero após o ano depois da Sétima Batalha de Ruusan, que viria a ser conhecido como 1000 ABY pelo Calendário Padrão. O sistema de governo não pareceu ter mudado muito dramaticamente (como a República já tinha sido governada desse jeito por um Chanceler Supremo e do Senado Galáctico já em 15.000 ABY), mas a Ordem Jedi foram submetida a um ajustamento significativo. Em medidas simbólicas, em grande parte de convencer a República que não iria tornar-se um exército conquistador, que fez com que os Jedi abandonaram as suas armaduras de batalha, e renunciaram a todos os postos militares (como "Lorde Jedi"), após a dissolvição de seu comandante-em-chefe, se dissolveu seu exército, forças navais e de caças, e colocaram-se sob a supervisão do Supremo Chanceler e do Departamento Judicial, efetivamente dissolvendo os militares. A fim de diminuir a chance de um ressurgimento Sith, a Ordem começou a treinar crianças desde o nascimento. Além disso, a formação de Padawans foi quase totalmente centralizada em Coruscant, para remover o perigo de alunos sem supervisão de se aprofundar o conhecimento Sith proibido e quase esquecido. Politicamente, no entanto, as Reformas afetaram representação no Senado. Em um esforço para remover a corrupção e descentralizar o poder de distância de alguns poderosos Setores Coreward que seguravam a mais representações, Valorum levou os milhões existentes na ocasião de setores e reorganizou-los em apenas 1.024 setores. Cada um dos novos setores foram concedidos seu próprio senador, embora algumas isenções foram feitas para politicamente poderosos mundos fundamentais para manter a sua representação individual. Outras faixas horárias, como aqueles para os tipos de espécies e entidades culturais também foram concedidas.The Essential Atlas A Lei de Reforma foi uma peça fundamental da legislação.Darth Plagueis A Reforma pôr fim à Idade das Trevas da República. Foi considerado o início da Era de ouro da Velha República. Nos Bastidores A Reforma Ruusan foi introduzida na linha do tempo, a fim de explicar várias diferenças entre a República Velha, tal como apresentado nas histórias em quadrinhos, e aquele que apareceu na trilogia prequela. No Universo Expandido, a República está bem estabelecida para ser existente para 25.000 anos, com base na linha de Obi-Wan Kenobi em Uma Nova Esperança que os Jedis haviam sido "os guardiões da paz e da justiça na Velha Repúblicapara mais de mil gerações". Por um longo tempo, fontes da EU eram os únicos trabalhos criados durante a República da era mais notavelmente nos Tales of the Jedi. No entanto, em O Ataque dos Clones, Palpatine mencionou a República que tinha "ficado por mil anos." Isso a princípio parecia entrar em conflito tanto com a história C-canon EU e a continuidade interna G-canon nos filmes. No entanto, a Reforma de Ruusan que ajudou a República é reorganizada após a derrota já estabelecido dos Sith de mil anos antes dos filmes na Sétima Batalha de Ruusan que foi inventada por escritores subsequentes para dar uma explicação alternativa na linha de Palpatine, assim, trazendo todas estas fontes em relativa harmonia por meio de um retcon. Ele também explica como Sio Bibble poderia reivindicar, em Ataque dos Clones, que não tinha havido uma guerra em grande escala desde a formação da República. Aparições * Darth Bane: Rule of Two '' * ''Darth Plagueis '' * * ''Star WarsEpisódio I A Ameaça Fantasma Fontes * The Essential Chronology '' * ''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook * The New Essential Chronology * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. III, p. 117 * The Essential Atlas * Galaxy at War * O Caminho dos Jedi: Um Manual para Estudantes da Força * * Livro dos Sith: Segredos do Lado Sombrio * The Essential Guide to Warfare * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded * Notas e Referência Veja também * Grande ReSincronização Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Jedi Categoria:República Galáctica